User talk:Hazelcats
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Hazelcats page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Sannse (Talk) 00:56, 9 April 2010 Hi! I really like the Annabeth Sage. ZephyrX9 (I think, not sure about Zephyr) and Sparrowsong, the two admi ns, have left for a bit. There's no admins on the PJOF Wiki so the closest to admins would be Thinkaboutthisname and Warboss. Thinkaboutthisname prefers to be called Thalia, her name. The main center of activity are Hermionie's blogs. You might want to go there. Anyway thanks for joining. We hope to see you! Jukyter 11:30, April 11, 2010 (UTC) favor please hi this is iansgameroom, i just wrote the first chapter of my first story. it is called The 3rd Olympian War. do you mind reading it and commenting your feelings about it on my blog that i made. i would really appreciate it Thanks, Iansgameroom thanks for that story. totally forgot what it was called just now. but ive been watchin some sad mmvs and that just made my cry...AGAIN. well ive been cryin for some time but that was just the worst. thanks alot for that sad sad story. Escuse me Hazel- I adopted The Genie story! Bye! Michael/Nico/Hermione 18:04, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Just so you know, Daisy is still MY OC. Just wanted to let you know! Michael/Nico/Hermione 21:19, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Do you want to enter my contest? Go to my "Contest" blog post and choose 1 of the 4 options. then do it and You may pe a winner! Michael/Nico/Hermione 21:37, May 2, 2010 (UTC) PS- i love the Family series! any tips for me??!! XD Warriors? Hi, I'm a user here but I haven't been on in a while. If you love warriors, you should go to Warriors Fanfiction Wiki! I'm Forestpaw13 there. FP |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| 18:48, May 30, 2010 (UTC) O, Hai Hi. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 00:31, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Do you have a self-insertion character?SallyPerson 17:36, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Sweet! I've read a couple of your stories, but I don't remember which ones...Which Series do you think I should read first? SallyPerson 18:00, June 7, 2010 (UTC) "And I can make the ground swallow you, unlike my brother Nico, so watch it." Nico's minor god now, so I bet he can do that. -RIP Bryce The Brother I Never Knew ;~; 01:58, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Could I guest star in your story??? "I Bust The Windows Out Your Car" 20:33, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Guest Apperence Hai, Would you like Zoey, Kole, or Violette to guest star in your story? Κόρη του Νυξ LoGoth 20:41, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Ohkay, That's fine. Let me know if you need anymore Guest Apperences in the future Κόρη του Νυξ LoGoth 20:44, July 14, 2010 (UTC) It will be me and sorry its a messed up charcter page im still working on it Click ME!! "I Bust The Windows Out Your Car" 20:49, July 14, 2010 (UTC) A Sword Από την Ειρήνη Productions Nessa 02:51, July 17, 2010 (UTC) um that story im gonna bte in what is it called?? sorry to be bothering you.Nessanae 22:55, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Yes,that would be great um I need to know what she look likes.Nessanae 19:22, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Can one of my character guest star in the series youre redoing? Lenobia Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 02:18, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ~nods~ please. Lenobia Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 02:37, August 11, 2010 (UTC) What chapter will Kate be coming in and will she be like major or minor? Lenobia Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 03:39, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Lenobia Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 01:10, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Yep! Thank you! نيكي نيلسون Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 22:49, August 23, 2010 (UTC) In my story Apelpisménos can I also use Rachel as one of Sin and Tori's huntress friends that will be in the whole series? نيكي نيلسون Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 03:28, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! نيكي نيلسون Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 19:27, August 24, 2010 (UTC) I think.... I think Hermes has blonde hair. :/ نيكي نيلسون Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 20:23, August 25, 2010 (UTC) XD You do and oh yea. Sorry, It is confusing. نيكي نيلسون Kate Nelson Daughter of Apollo 20:29, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Tempted =D Yea, of course! It's okay. I vounlenteer Kate alot too, Николь Нельсон дочь Аполлона 21:59, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Another Wiki? What do you mean? Николь Нельсон дочь Аполлона 22:21, September 10, 2010 (UTC) DEMI-TITAN!?!?!?!?!! WHAT THE HECK!!!!! Николь Нельсон дочь Аполлона 22:25, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Well, They are almost the opposite. And it's either that or just titan. ~Sadness~ Just tell meh, Please. Николь Нельсон дочь Аполлона 22:32, September 10, 2010 (UTC) You're a demi-god, Rachel. You're not one of them..... Николь Нельсон дочь Аполлона 22:34, September 10, 2010 (UTC) You know why? 'Cause for the last few months Sally has been spying ''on that side. She's still a demigod and a Child of Athena. I was on the demititan wikia when it was first created, Don't take the chance. It'd be like betraying us. Николь Нельсон дочь Аполлона 22:40, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ~Sigh~ Okay... I understand. Николь Нельсон дочь Аполлона 22:42, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Selene's gone.... plus, Only her parents were titans, She was a goddess..... Николь Нельсон дочь Аполлона 22:47, September 10, 2010 (UTC)\ ~nods slowly~ I'm on their list of demi-gods they need to destroy. Lovely, If I do say so myself..... Николь Нельсон дочь Аполлона 22:53, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I didn't want to say my real name (Nicole Nelson, Daughter of Apollo) So I put Kate N. And you mean Toa? Yes.... I saw him too. But I'm on there. So is Sparrow and Kyra. And Micheal. Almost everyone here is on there.... besides you. I'm guessing we have traitors amoung us here.... who is it? If they have 0 edits it means they exsist. Not that they were on there. And I'm guessing Hermione. I did and he said 'I am the demiGOD son of ATHENA!'. Just.... I think you're making a bad choice. How about all the times someone dies and you hear it. Only a child of the ''god Hades ''could do.... or maybe a child of Melione. So.... think about it. Николь Нельсон дочь Аполлона 23:14, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ~Sigh~ Can I trust ''anyone ''without them turning out to be a traitor or not who I thought they were? Obviously not. Николь Нельсон дочь Аполлона 23:25, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Yea.... I guess so. Николь Нельсон дочь Аполлона 23:29, September 10, 2010 (UTC) So they said that you were a daughter of Hades and not a demi-titan? Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 20:04, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 20:09, September 12, 2010 (UTC) The stories will take place when they're around 14-19 years old and maybe older. And who do you want Malcolm to date? Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 22:37, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Uh Hermione hasn't replied yet so I guess Malcolm gets first picks. Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 22:56, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Kay, Message Sam. Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 23:02, September 13, 2010 (UTC) O.O I can't believe it either! Was Rick on crack or something? Hera has absolutly nothing to do with anything! And yes, It'll help. Thank you =) Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 00:32, September 14, 2010 (UTC) You see the pics? Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 00:37, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:Important! Oh. And you can only see the side of Piper's face. And she'll prolly be the only good character in the series ~Sigh~ he should have just did a 6th PJO book Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 00:43, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Yep. What's your idea? Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 00:46, September 14, 2010 (UTC) =} Awesome plot! Are you going to use it? Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 00:52, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Okay, Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 00:56, September 14, 2010 (UTC) chat Avt and i want to talk, to you here, if you wouldn't mind. [[User:Oboebandgeek99|'Band geeks,]] [[User talk:oboebandgeek99|'''UNITE!!!!!!]] 14:59, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. :D It's pretty important. Avatar (Talk) 15:02, September 5, 2010 (UTC) hazel, if your there, we are discussing some serious stuff. [[User:Oboebandgeek99|'Band geeks,']] [[User talk:oboebandgeek99|'UNITE!!!!!!']] 15:08, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::That's fine. See here (bottom of the page) Avatar (Talk) 15:40, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: Idea for the False Love Series in my opinion, percy and annabeth is such a good couple.. and it kinda broke my heart when i read that they hated each other.... what if, percy and annabeth was actually in love, and they lied to their kids in order to protect them?? and they're still in love noww?? and some dude forced percy to like.. kidnap his daughter?? i'd think that'd be a good story line.. anyways, it's just a thought.. :) --Cello freak 23:16, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! umm.. i just wanna say thanks for maybe taking my idea for one of your future stories. Though if you can somehow fit that plot in to the False Love Series, that'll be great too. :) --Cello freak 00:33, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Hello there. umm.. HI.. i was wondering how you create fanfiction stories.. i want to make one myself, but i don't know how to.. --Cello freak 02:25, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!! and if you ever get a chance, read my story and tell me what you think.. or you can fix it. cause i'm kinda new at this.. --Cello freak 02:45, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!! i like your stories too. very dramatic and suspensful. :) yeaa the gray box. if you can, you can fix it, cause i don't know how to. --Cello freak 02:52, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Lenobia can't post again this weekend, But she just texted me to ask you if you could make a LoGo for her/mine story Vanessa, could you? Xyliaa Surprise us x) Xyliaa 14:30, September 18, 2010 (UTC) LoGo I love it and I'm sure Nikki will too! Thank you, Rachel. Xyliaa 15:20, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Hero's of olympus It is definitly okay for Annie to have a relationship with Malcolm if that is what your saying. Please contact me if not. Samianthaan/Hula/Annie αστέρι 20:55, September 18, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Your right: it does feel strange. Ok thanks. Malcolm Is malcolm athletic? -Samianthaan/Hula/Annie αστέρι 21:39, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Can Matt join and be with Kate? In the stories they will all be almost the same age. Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 16:09, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Yep, definitly put Annie in it. Thanks for asking.Samianthaan/Hula/Annie αστέρι 21:56, October 10, 2010 (UTC) LOGOO HIII!!! can you please make a logo for my story please??? THANKS A BUNCHHHHH!!!!--Cello freak 20:41, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Umm.. how about all the stories i have so far?? (You can choose the colors and stuff. I'm not really good with colors. XD) Thanksss!! --Cello freak 22:38, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Can you make me a logo for Lyre Manor please? Use the colors black, red, and silver and any font you think would look good. Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 00:58, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Can you make a logo for Forgiven? Make it something like The lightning theif's cover. Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 22:06, September 21, 2010 (UTC) A knife like Annabeth's. Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 00:05, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Marie Parker Hey hazel, xyliaa told me to ask you about making Marie Parker one of Matt's servants, she said that she was dead, and as you wouldn't really use her anymore I was wondering if I could make her one of Matt's servants. If you think that since she's dead she couldn't be, Matt can travel back and forth through time and stuff so he could save her in he last moments before dying and make him his servant. I wouldn't/couldn't do it if you don't want to. ok cool, its up to you and can't wait to see what that plan is! Um please I'm not going to be on at all tomorrow so could you finish the second chapter of The Heroes of Olympus: The Elioxse? Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 00:32, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Yea, You should includ Annie and Kate too maybe. Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 12:55, October 10, 2010 (UTC) HAZEL. Where do you make those amazing images like the one Colin Miller has? Link me, please? Přemýšlejte o tom název 02:15, October 12, 2010 (UTC) The Heroes of Olympus MattShadow and I were thinking in the third or forth book, If you want, Annie and Malcolm should get engaged. Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 23:39, October 17, 2010 (UTC)﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Though it would be in the fourth book because that takes place in the future, the third will probably just be another story like The Elioxse and Wrath of Darkness Look at my blog post Heroes of Olympus, we are discussing malcolm Roseia Roseia is the goddess of dance, sunrise/sunset, stars, and memories on the demigods wikia. re: what if they knew of us? wait, should we do our own stories or can we so others? because i can get rid of "flase love" if you want to do it yourself. [[User:Oboebandgeek99|'Band geeks,']] [[User talk:oboebandgeek99|'UNITE!!!!!!']] 21:47, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Poles HOW DO YOU MAKE A POLLEE? TELL ME PLEASSEE. THANKS. :) --Cello freak 22:48, October 30, 2010 (UTC) HoO Can my OC Demetra join the Heroes of Olympus, please? Dafnne Daughter of Poseidon 01:28, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Thankies~! I know ^.^ Dafnne Daughter of Poseidon 01:18, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Help please! How do you come up with names for stories? I am writing a story that i think wouldn't be half bad but I'm stuck on naming my main character. I am kinda new at this so some help would be appriciated. Thanks, drakonslayer34 Chat Hey, Hazel can you come on the PJOFF chat? Aosh and I are having very minimal awkward conversation. PLEASE COME ON!!!!! Rebc29 01:39, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Hunger Games Fanfiction Wiki http://thehungergamesfanfiction.wikia.com/ No one ever comes on anymore DDX Dafnne Daughter of Poseidon 03:18, November 30, 2010 (UTC) yes, pretty much no-one comes on there anymore...it's sad... -bard not signed in btw, i'm writing the hg/pjo fanfic, and i'm basing it on the rp from last night, so i was wondering if you wanted me to use your characters from the rp in it. otherwise, i'll just make up names for the district 9 tributes. Veni, Vidi, Fugi 19:49, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey Rachel, ya i got a percy jackson account now u have to teach me how to do this cuz i have no clue how to do it. Please help 01:21, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Come on the chat~!!!! ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 23:43, December 10, 2010 (UTC) tTA:SoS When are you gonna finish your chapter? :3 ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 20:36, December 20, 2010 (UTC) LOL :3 It's ok, just take your time. But please don't forget about it ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 20:57, December 20, 2010 (UTC) AVATARS Hi. Umm. Just wanna ask where you make you're avatar? The one ummm. Abigail? can you link me please? Thanks. Luna-daughter of Artemis 11:25, December 21, 2010 (UTC) THANKYOU!! So, how do you save the doll in Lunaii? How about the one with the whole body? Is that from Lunaii too? Luna-daughter of Artemis 12:37, December 21, 2010 (UTC) THANKS !! Luna-daughter of Artemis 04:25, December 22, 2010 (UTC) http://faceyourmanga.com/ here's the link. Luna-daughter of Artemis 04:09, December 23, 2010 (UTC) PLEASE READ MY FAN FICTION Luna Silver, Daughter of Artemis THANK YOU!! Luna-daughter of Artemis 10:37, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Luna Silver!! Just added two more chaps to my FanFic. Please read! it has the Capture the Flag chapter. ^^ Thanks. Luna-daughter of Artemis 07:03, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Question hey how did u make that avatar 4 grace allen cause its really cool Courtney di Angelo 05:43, December 31, 2010 (UTC)